


Frozen Yogurt & Melted Hearts

by transpaladin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell - Freeform, Barista Chloe Valentine, Cafe AU, F/F, Fluff, Freshman Brooke, Mutual Pining, Sophomore Chloe, Theatre Nerd Brooke, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpaladin/pseuds/transpaladin
Summary: Today is Brooke Lohst's first day free from her rigorous schedule of school and theatre rehearsals. She decides that the best way to start it is with a trip to the campus cafe and fro-yo bar. Of course, the barista is none other than Chloe Valentine, the beautiful young woman Brooke met after her most recent performance.





	Frozen Yogurt & Melted Hearts

Brooke looks at the note stuck to her mini fridge, she wants today to be the day. She runs her finger down the length of the note, reading it in her head.  _'I read on the program that we're attending the same college this fall. Give me a call if you ever need a tutor or a guide ;).'_ was written in cute handwriting above a phone number, signed with a heart and a name, Chloe Valentine. What a perfect name. Brooke didn't know what she thought was cuter, the fact that this girl was so enamored by her performance that she decided to ask out this girl that she had, presumably, never met, or the fact the she actually put a winky emoticon in her handwritten note. Brooke looked at the giant bouquet of flowers that accompanied the note and sighed. She pulled the note off the fridge and picked up her phone. Her fingers hover above the screen as her eyes scan and re-scan the phone number. She takes a deep breath and thinks back to the Saturday night after her production of Little Shop of Horrors, the night she was stopped by this Chloe Valentine. 

 

"Oh my god! You guys were incredible tonight! Maybe our best show so far!" Brooke breathlessly exclaimed, hugging various cast members, all in and out of costume and makeup. "I can  _not_ wait for tomorrows shows! Everyone get a good night rest, drink plenty of water! I'm going to head out."

She was met with with choruses of "goodnight"s and "you were incredible Brooke!"s . She hugged every cast member she saw on her out to the lobby, where audience members were buzzing. She was stopped several times by children and adults alike telling her how incredible she was. She thanked everyone, chatted about how Audrey II was operated, accepted multiple bouquets. There was one specific person she was looking for, however. Finally she spotted the bright red hoodie in the sea of people. 

"Michael! Hey Michael!" she yelled running towards him. Michael Mell played the role of Seymour, and he and Brooke became wonderful friends over the course of rehearsals. He whipped around and wrapped her in an embrace when they met. "God, Michael you were insane tonight!"

"Why thank you Brooke, you were incredible yourself." Michael beams. He releases Brooke and pulls her by the arm. He stops in front of a boy; brown hair, on the tall-ish side, kind of lanky. Michael threw his arms around the boy and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Heyyyyyyyyy Jeremyyyyyyy..." Michael grins wildly, "did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh yeah! You guys were awesome, just... incredible. Wow." The boy's voice was high, a little squeaky. He continued, "I've never really been to an actual live musical before. You were like a totally different person! Well, not really... you and Seymour are kind of similar actually. But that's not the point. You two were incredible, you know what I mean." He spoke in a rushed voice, but Brooke could tell the compliment was sincere. 

"Oh! Brooke this is Jeremy, he's my boyfriend." Michael still had his face nuzzled into Jeremy.

"Hi. I'm Brooke. Michael is awesome."

"Yeah, he is." Jeremy says with a smile. He and Michael wished Brooke goodbye and turn to leave. 

Brooke sighs, she starts to head out the door, when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turns and literally gasps out loud, standing in front of her is probably the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. "Hi!" the girl starts, "You were incredible." she smiles and Brooke freezes. She leans in close, not close enough to look serious in passing, but just close enough to make Brooke lose her mind. She whispers in Brooke's ear, her hot breath lighting Brooke's face up in a vibrant shade of pink. "I have to be honest though, I might have been a bit jealous of the guy playing Seymour. If you get me." Brooke shivers, her knees almost buckle. The mysterious girl pulls away, and extends an arm holding a bunch of violets with a small Post-It Note attached. "Violets are my favourite. I hope you like them. Bye now."

Brooke grins and laughs, but by the time she snaps out of her gay trance, the girl is gone. She goes home that night cursing herself for not catching  _anything_ about the woman. When she arrives home, her first order of business is proudly displaying the violets she was given.

 

Brooke smiles thinking about that night. She dials the number and presses the call button. She holds her breath until she hears the girls voice on the other end. "Hello? Who is this?"

Brooke almost screams, or laughs, or cries. She can't tell. Maybe it's all three. "Hi! Oh my God! Is this Chloe Valentine?"

"Yes?"

"OH MY GOD HI! This is Brooke Lohst, the girl who pla--"

Chloe cuts her off, "Brooke! I'm so happy you called! I was so scared you wouldn't!"

Brooke feels a pang of guilt when she hears this, she would absolutely never want Chloe to think she was uninterested. "Omg, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know how I wanted to approach it. I didn't want to be a disaster, y'know?" She heard Chloe laugh on the other end. Brooke feels her cheeks light up. Crap. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm actually at work for a few more hours, but if you're asking me out somewhere, I am absolutely free tonight."

"That's great! We can meet at the student center around 7 and plan from there? I mean, you probably know the area better than me anyways." Chloe laughs again. Brooke almost audibly sighs.

"Awesome. I'll meet you there, cutie." Chloe hangs up.

 

Brooke squeals, like a child. She hears a laugh from across the room. She turns to find her roommate Christine on her bed. "Girl, you are a literal disaster. Like, a _disaster_." Christine smiles. 

Brooke shrinks into herself. "How much did you hear?"

"I walked in around _'Hiiiii!! Oh my Goooodddddd!! Is this Chloe Valentine?'_ spoken with heart eyes and childlike wonder." Christine says, using an over exaggerated tone to mimic Brooke.

Brooke groans, but then laughs. "Thanks Christine. I appreciate the stellar rendition. I saw on the map that there's a cafe and fro-yo bar down by the student center. I'm gonna check it out."

Brooke puts on her jacket, grabs her bag, and heads out the door. A cafe and a fro-yo place seem like weird things to be combine, but god does she love the idea. With her destination in mind, Brooke steps outside, letting the crisp fall breeze rustle her hair and cool her, admittedly warm, face. She takes a deep breath, feeling absolutely replenished, and starts walking. Today is going to be a good day. 

 


End file.
